Sitting in a Tree, Kissing
by Zero Assoluto 18
Summary: A short and fluffy shounenai Yuuri and Wolfram fic about escaping duties, climbing trees and a sweet kiss. [Pairing: YuuriWolfram] [Warning? MAJOR DOSE OF FLUFF]


**Sitting in a Tree, Kissing**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. 

Author's notes: Yuuri and Wolfram are sugar, spice and everything nice. That's why this fic is called FLUFF SHOUNEN-AI. As the title indicates, this is inspired by the "…kissing in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" song.

* * *

"Tell me, wimp." 

"What?"

"Why the hell are we sitting on a tree?!"

Yuuri laughed at the question. Wolfram was blazing mad at him and he could tell from the creases of skin in between his fiancé's eyebrows that he would like nothing more to do than smack him severely on the head at this moment because Yuuri had made him climb a very tall tree just so they could sit on one of its top branches and gaze at the panoramic view of Shin Makoku without being interrupted. That, and Yuuri needed a place to escape Gunter's lesson, Gwendal's strategy meeting and Conrad's training. Yes, nowadays he even needed to escape from Conrad. The sword exercises he devised for Yuuri was getting harder and harder and on days like these, where Yuuri just had had enough of swords and everything else, he needed to escape.

So he had escaped with Wolfram. Why Wolfram? One, because Wolfram was his number one friend and ally in the castle. Two, because Wolfram readily followed Yuuri around anytime and anywhere anyway. And three, because lately, Yuuri noticed, he just couldn't do anything without Wolfram.

He couldn't study without Wolfram sitting nearby and waiting for him to finish. He couldn't train properly without Wolfram shouting his displeasure at Yuuri's incompetence with the sword and at the same time encouraging him to do better. He couldn't play with Greta without Wolfram playing together with them because Wolfram knew better than him what Greta liked and disliked. He even couldn't sleep without Wolfram anymore!

Thus it was Wolfram whom he dragged by the hand to follow him to the stables. It was Wolfram whom he forced to take Ao's reins as he settled in behind Wolfram and ordered him to ride as far away from the castle as possible. It was Wolfram who protested all the way saying that it was unsafe to leave the castle without at least four more guards and Conrad. It was Wolfram whom Yuuri pleaded to just go and worry about everything else later. It was Wolfram who finally caved in to Yuuri's incessant whining and rode across the village to a nearby valley where they usually went on picnics with Wolfram's mother and brothers and Gunter and Greta on a sunny day like this one.

And therefore… it was Wolfram who ended up climbing the tree with Yuuri and sitting there at the top.

"If Gunter sees you climb a tree this high, he'll probably have a heart attack," Wolfram grumbled. "Mark my words, wimp, it won't be my fault if you fall down and break your neck!"

"Ah, come on, Wolf…" Yuuri teased, "You're not scared of heights, are you?"

"I'M NOT!" Wolfram snapped. "I just don't see the point of us climbing this tree!"

"Because it's fun! It's what kids do when they are being rebellious and make their parents worry, right?"

"Listen, wimp! You are not a kid anymore! You are a king. I'm even older than you are so I'm not a kid either. And unlike you who seemingly strive to find new ways to make your parents and the rest of us worry about you by doing reckless things, I would rather spend the rest of my life in a ship and go through a bout of seasickness every single day than to make my mother and my brothers worry about me! Besides, wimp, up here I can't use my sword if there's an attack! How am I supposed to protect you?! And we all know you need protecting all the time!"

"Wolfr–" Yuuri tried to put a stop to his tirade. But he was immediately cut by Wolfram once again as the blonde prince continued ranting at his king and his fiancé.

"I bet all the Kotsuhizokus are now keeping an eye on this tree just in case you fall. But what if they don't reach us in time?! You really never stop to think about the consequences, do you?"

"Wolf–" Yuuri tried again.

Still no luck as Wolfram stepped up his diatribe. "Yuuri, haven't you realized your worth? Let me say this once again. You. Are. A. KING. I know Gunter has said this. Conrad has said this. Yozak has said this. And Gwendal says this ALL THE TIME that even my ears are ringing just hearing him reminding you about this. But for _your_ sake, let me say this to you one more time… you, wimp, are a–"

"King." Yuuri finished the sentence with him. Wolfram quieted and was surprised that Yuuri had somehow managed to intervene. "I know I'm a king. And yes I know my worth."

Wolfram huffed. "Well, then. If you do know, why do you insist on climbing this damn tree?!"

Yuuri didn't hesitate to answer. "Because I wanted to be alone with you."

That effectively put a halt to whatever Wolfram planned on saying to Yuuri next. With his eyes wide from astonishment, he stared at the king's black eyes that were staring back at him in an amused look.

Having won the argument, Yuuri took advantage of Wolfram's state of perplexity to edge closer to him on the tree branch until they were sitting very close to each other. When they were only a few inches apart from each other, Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and lifted it up to his lips. He gently kissed the back of Wolfram's hand. This, of course, made Wolfram blush and widen his eyes some more until his expression was quite comical.

"Yuuri… w-what… did y-you j-just…" Wolfram stuttered in shock.

"I kissed your hand," Yuuri explained matter-of-factly. "Do you… hate it?" he asked cautiously.

"I-uh… don't…"

Yuuri smiled. "Great! So you don't mind if I touch you, right?"

Before Wolfram could answer, Yuuri leaned forward and aimed his lips at Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram, now painfully aware of how close they were, started to panic. He had managed to gather his wits in the last minute and he was now trying to escape the kiss. So before Yuuri could plant his lips on Wolfram's fair and lush cheek, he held out his hand and pushed Yuuri away before it happened.

Yuuri shouted as he nearly lost his balance from the push. Wolfram shouted too, extremely worried that he might have caused the very thing that he was warning Yuuri of earlier. Wolfram immediately put his outstretched hand to good use. He grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders and steadied him on the branch. Once he recovered his balance, Yuuri breathed in relief. So did Wolfram.

"Sorry!" Wolfram quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to push you that hard!"

"It's OK," Yuuri replied with an easy smile. "I was surprised but you were quick."

Wolfram rubbed his forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows again. "God, Yuuri, stop doing stupid things, will you?! First, the tree climb and now, the kiss. What is that? You really are trying to kill me, aren't you? Don't do things that will make me worry, wimp. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you, you idiot."

"Is kissing stupid?" Yuuri asked suddenly.

Wolfram blushed at the question. "It's n-not… but it _would be _stupid if you try and kiss me _here_ without any warning whatsoever and make me push you like that." But he then eyed Yuuri timidly and asked the question that had been nagging him ever since Yuuri started displaying his affections earlier. "B-but, I really don't know why you did that. How come all of a sudden–"

Yuuri sighed. "I don't know. I just felt like it."

At the first sign of another upcoming protest, Yuuri quickly said, "No. Don't. Please, don't say anything! Just… don't. Be quiet. I would appreciate it if you can just stay here with me without saying anything and just, for once, do what I say, what I want you to do. _Please_?"

It was this soft 'please' that made Wolfram hold back any comment he had for Yuuri. And when Yuuri repeated his plea for the second time, Wolfram sighed and finally gave in. So what if Yuuri was in a weird mood today? So what if Yuuri decided to climb trees and started kissing the fiancé that he didn't want and wasn't able to give a proper reason to do it? As long as he was with Yuuri and as long as it was _Yuuri _who was kissing him, Wolfram was fine with it.

Resigning to his fate, Wolfram took Yuuri's hand in his. Yuuri stared at their linked hands and then at Wolfram's visage, searching for an explanation for Wolfram's sudden actions.

And Wolfram did explain. "If you want to do _this_, I'll do it. In return, you do _this _for me." At the word '_this_', he lifted their clasped hands in front of Yuuri's face. "Hold on to my hand and don't let go. You hear me, wimp? Don't _ever_ let go."

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, I know." Gazing softly into Wolfram's eyes, Yuuri said, "Because this way, if I fall, at least you will already have your hand ready to catch me. And you will hang on to me. And even if you lose your hold on this tree after catching me, then you will fall together with me. Right?"

Wolfram was pleased. "Not bad for a wimp. So you _do_ understand me after all."

"Of course I do," Yuuri said softly.

He was surprised at how gruff his voice was. Was it because he had just repeated Wolfram's words from that day where he was about to fall to the abyss in Small Shimaron? Or was it because he was realizing that the place where he was actually meant to be was beside Wolfram, _his _Wolfram?

Ah, then again, he thought, it could just be the whole sitting in a tree and kissing thing…

Kissing. He wanted to kiss Wolfram. He squeezed Wolfram's hand and whispered his question. "Wolf. Can I–?"

Wolfram's answer was immediate. "Yes. You can."

Without wasting his breath on another useless word, Yuuri swooped down on Wolfram and seized his fiancé's lips for a sweet, warm kiss that linked their hearts to one another.

As the kiss deepened, Yuuri wondered whether there would be love, marriage and baby in a carriage in the future. He decided he didn't know. He probably didn't even want to know it… yet. For now, it's enough for them to be sitting in a tree and kissing.

* * *

_**END?**_


End file.
